


Whipped Cream and a Cherry on Top

by redcursive



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Drugs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Organized Crime, Slow Burn, Star-crossed love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: Schlatt is just an ordinary barista at Starbucks, except he's got a very NOT ordinary secret. What will he do when his long-time crush, Obama Care, becomes a regular at the coffeeshop Schlatt works at? And why does it seem that Obama knows more than he should?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Obama, aka jbama
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	Whipped Cream and a Cherry on Top

Schlatt sighs. His shift isn't even halfway over, but he can barely keep his eyes open, despite the aroma of coffee all around him. He spends hours every day running through the motions, putting on his Starbucks apron and pouring overpriced coffee for entitled customers. Schlatt dreads the jingle of the little bell above the door. No one who has come through that door has ever caught his eye-- at least, not in a good way.

Until today, that is. As Schlatt carries four gallon jugs of milk at once across the floor from out the back door, the bell jingles. He stifles a preemptive groan, but gasps instead when he sees the man approaching the counter.

The man has closely-cropped salt-and-pepper hair, laugh lines and crow's feet, and a well-tailored suit which hugs the stong lines of his torso. He is Mr. Obama Care, fourty-fourth president of the United States.

"Good morning," Mr. Care says smoothly. His voice is like the slide of paper on paper-- specifically, veto forms sinuously sliding on immigration policies.

Schlatt blushes. "I, uh," he stammers, before taking a breath and composing himself. "Hello, what can I get for you?"

Mr. Care smiles kindly. "Whatever you'd recommend."

"How about a cookie crumble frappuccino?" Schlatt says shyly.

"Sure," Obama says. He leans in across the counter, closer and closer, until he can whisper a single sentence into Schlatt's ear that makes the barista shiver, eyes wide.

_"I know what you keep in the back room."_


End file.
